In recent times, there has been an increase in the use of wireless communications. For example, many users have come to prefer wireless services such as, for instance, Digital Video Broadcasting Handhelds (DVB-H) services to other sources of news, entertainment, information, and the like.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that, for example, facilitate wireless communications.